The Ocean Was Blue
by Portugas D. Ace
Summary: It's cold, pounding, beating... red skies... Her hand is warm, her face is smiling... All I can see is blue.


**.**

 **The Ocean Was Blue**

* * *

 _So I walked into the haze,_

His light-blonde hair swayed with his head, both bobbing left and right. His face scrunched up, hand gripping his head, fingers running through the sandy bangs, his mind lost in a blur. Pounding, pounding, the beats beat on against his head, beating and beating, pounding and pounding. Beat, beat; now his chest. His eyes slowly opened, blue all he was seeing at first. Blue. Light blue, surrounding his field of vision. Blue. Blue bangs, hanging away from his face. Blue. The cold floor sent shivers up his other hand, his fingers gripping the cold floor. His light-blonde hair swayed with his head, his eyes looking, seeing. Blue.

 _And a million dirty ways,_

"A-Are you alright? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Blue. Her voice... I know her. Her blue hair, her blue tunic and leggings and... "Come on, get up already." Blue. Her hand came down to help me up, but I still only saw blue surrounding everything. Like looking up through the water, after diving in. Coldness. It's cold. I need to get up... it's cold. Her hand is... warm. Her face is... why?

 _Now I see you lying there,_

He stood there, still adjusting himself as she ran ahead. He still felt like it was some sort of bad dream, or he was in a terrible shock. He blinked his eyes, each time hurting more than the last. Through them he only saw blue coloring everything. Everything just zooming in to him, like looking through water in a glass. He had his long sleeves on, underneath his vest, but he still felt cold. The entire room was filled with voices and sounds, but he could only hear one sound, one voice. Her voice...

 _Like a lilo losing air, air..._

She... her... she's looking right at me. Why is she smiling? Blue... She's saying something...

 _Black rocks and shoreline sand,_

"Stop gawking at me and come on," she said playfully, a slight giggle coming out after, trailing her words. It ran along his head, like a pounding feeling. It didn't hurt this time, though. As his sight finally settled, the blue aura began fading away slowly, now a red light emerging. Red and orange and yellow, light bursting from behind her. He felt the power of the eruption throughout his body, but he couldn't hear it. All he heard was her... her breath disappearing in an instant, her smile wiping away, her... blue...

 _Still that summer I cannot bare,_

Air rushed back into me so suddenly, my eyes opening wide, my light-blonde sandy hair swaying along with my head. I pulled myself up, searching around the room. But she was already in front of me. Her blue hair, blue bangs, blue tunic, blue leggings... Her hand was over her chest, her face lost. Lost like I am. Another vision. I saw her burn and die... I have to tell her now. Get away from that room, that room ahead of us. That room where we just were competing in. The stage began to malfunction... we had to evacuate. It gave me a vision... I have to tell her.

 _And I wipe the sand from my eyes,_

"I... I died? Are you sure?!" She asked, her voice startled. He looked ahead and saw the red and orange and yellow light coming. His arms wrapped around her and flung her behind him, as he now covered her body with himself. Flames and debris shot out. His eyes were closed, but he still saw... blue.

 _Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna_

"O-Oh my G-God... you saved me... you saved my life..." I didn't know what to tell her. Her face was red now, red as the flames behind us. Arhh.. something hit my back during that explosion... it hurts. "Are you okay? Here, turn around, let me see... Oh! We have to get you to somebody, quickly! You're badly hurt... hey!" I can't keep my eyes open... it hurts. But I want to keep them open. I want to keep looking at... at her. At... blue. All I can see now... blue.

 _Leave the horror here,_

Lights fluttered in his eyes, people quickly dragging him along to aid. Other competitors. People, other noises. Other voices... other sounds. He didn't hear any of them, just mumbling from them. He listened to nothing. There was no sound.. but he heard something. He listened to her breathing, her chest lifting up and down, her heart pounding... beating... her feet tapping across the ground behind the rest of the noises. He didn't see her, but he saw blue.

 _Forget the horror here,_

Where.. where am I now? Is this the recovery ward? How long has it been..? These... I'm covered in bandages. Did I get hurt worse than I thought I did? Oh... is she okay? I have to... where is she...? Maybe she left already. I would.

 _Forget the horror here,_

"I'm right here. It's okay," she said, replying to his fevered questioning. He hushed and looked over to her, sighing. "I, uh, guess I should thank you for saving me back there. Your visions are... pretty nice to have around. Especially with both of us newcomers." She paused, biting her lip slightly, looking away, outside the window. While he didn't hear it, she listened to the chirping and liveliness of the life that roamed out there, among the trees and grass and ground. "Actually, we aren't really newcomers anymore, huh? It's almost been a year since we got here. Strange feeling, isn't it." He listened to every word, as it was all he could hear.

 _Leave it all down here,_

She promised to me she would come and check on me until I recovered... why would she? She's telling me she owes me her life... aw, don't say that. I will take her offer up to become sparing partners. We both need to become stronger. I do. Has it really been weeks now? How badly hurt did I get? Oh, look. Blue. It's her. She's back in again, smiling. She's always smiling... it's...

 _It's future rust and it's future dust_

His head ached and pounded. He looked around and saw trees and grass and the green ground. His hands gripped the life between each finger, plucking the green grass from the brown ground. It crumbled out of his hands as he looked up, noticing a familiar sound, one he was becoming acquainted to. A blue sound.

 _Forget the horror here,_

"Hey, get up! Stop snoozing so much on me," she giggled. "We've got to keep up our training. The facility is out of use for another month, so imagine everybody's shock if we come back super strong!" Why is she holding her hand up like that... like she's holding a trophy? Oh, Bionis... she's heading straight at me... ow! She hit me on the head! Hey, come on, I wasn't ready! Wait, wait, ow!

 _Forget the horror here,_

"This stuff.. coffee? That's what that bird guy called it," she said, sipping from her small pristine white cup. "It's nice. He threw some things in it, and it went from black to... hazelnut? That's what he called it. Hey!" She smacked him on the head with her hand, his eyes blinking several times before looking at her, confused. He rubbed his head, watching as she crossed her arms. "I think that injury from the explosion is the reason for these weird daydreaming states you're getting in. Hey!"

 _Leave it all down here,_

Oh, Bionis! She's chasing me! Wait, if I shove her here... come a little closer... there we go! Aha! Take that! How's the water feel? "I-It's fr-freezing! H-Hey, h-help!" She's fine... is she fine? She isn't fine! Crap! Hang on, I'm coming! "W-Wait, you i-idiot! W-Why are you-"

 _It's future rust and then it's future dust..._

She shivered, clenching the warm white wool blanket around her tightly. Her blue hair messily wrapped around the back of her head, still dripping with water. She turned and looked at him, sighing. "I-I don't u-understand wh-why you th-th-thought it was n-necessary to s-strip down to y-your underwear..." He shook his head now, struggling to find an answer. Before he could reply, she burst into laughter, her blue hair bouncing around with her. Both of them were cold, but he felt warm watching her laugh and smile.

 _Now the waves they drag you down,_

"Whew, that was rough..." she said. I can feel her warmth next to me... she was so warm. So full of life. She was saying something, but truthfully, I wasn't listening all that much. Something's changed. I was confused at first, but now, I don't care what the reason is. I just want to... sit here, listen to her. Watch her. Her smiling, her laughter, her blue hair... It feels like before... before I came here. Oh crap, I better say something. She's asking me something... "Where do you want to go?"

 _Carry you to the broken ground,_

Their feet kicked in the air as they sat on the edge of the grey rock. Their shoes, red and blue, were removed and sat beside them. Their bare feet felt the breeze of the salty air tickle them, the red sky closing as night approached. The ocean was peaceful to watch... the blue waves crashing into the grey and brown and other dark colors. They both leaned back, heads pointed forward, watching the red sky close and welcome the bright-spotted black sky.

 _Though I find you in the sand,_

She's calling me her friend, her best friend. I mean, I feel the same way but.. what if I said...

 _Wipe you clean with dirty hands..._

"Aw, come on!" She shouted, throwing her sword to the ground. He walked over and looked at the results posted on the board; they didn't win enough of their group's matches in order to proceed on through the tournament. "We put in a lot of effort... argh! Come on!" He looked at her, confused, blinking. "We've got to start training right now! We've been slacking off too much! We're not going to keep getting bottom tier results!" Her hand gripped tightly on his, dragging him along into the bright white light, his eyes only fixated on her blue hair.

 _So God damn this boiling space,_

I'm exhausted... "I don't care! We can't keep losing like that!" I can't keep going... "Stop that! You're not acting like yourself!" I haven't been truthful... "You're just- Wait... what are you..." Look, I need to get something off my chest. "Wait, hold on a second. You... don't." I... I have to tell you now. "Stop... don't... please..."

 _Spanish Sahara the place you'd wanna_

Neither of them had seen one another for the next month, and next month after. She kept training, her desire lying among her wanting to become stronger. He... he remained alone. He couldn't hear anything around him, or see anything but grey and white and black and blue. His desire, he... He wanted nothing else. His mind was lost. He knew he had options, but he was too headstrong to adhere to any other choice. He just... he wanted to see her blue again...

 _Leave the horror here,_

Maybe here. If I just wait here, yeah, make it seem like a coincidence. Or maybe there, bump into her, say something witty. Oh, what if I do this, or that, or perhaps...

 _Forget the horror here,_

His results began waning worse and worse, and eventually talks of cuts were rumored around the facility. Funds were becoming sparse. Rumors, words, voices. She heard all of them, and as much as she tried to ignore them, as much as she didn't want to say or talk about them... she wanted to see him. She knew he would be one of the first to be removed. While her standings rose higher and higher, his grew worse and worse. But after that day... How could she tell him?

 _Forget the horror here,_

I-Is somebody there? It's just my imagination again... I'm feeling like I'm losing my mind. Everybody keeps approaching me, wanting to talk to me. I can't hear any of them. I don't want to hear any of them. I won't hear any of hear. They're trying to show me something. I won't look at any of them. I won't see any of them. Why do they keep messing with me?! I'm not even there, just let me be alone! I.. I-

 _Leave it all down here,_

"Hey."

 _It's future rust and it's future dust_

It's.. blue. It's... her voice. H-Hey...

 _I'm the fury in your head,_

"I, uh. I think we need to talk."

 _I'm the fury in your bed,_

About what?

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head..._

"Just, hold on for a second. Let me-"

 _Cause I am_

We already talked. Long ago. I don't want to..

 _I'm the fury in your head,_

"Seriously, just-"

 _I'm the fury in your bed,_

I've made up my mind. Like you did. I...

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head..._

"Let me-"

 _Cause I am_

I told you, I-

 _I'm the fury in your head,_

Her lips locked with his, his eyes wide in shock. Blue dripped from her eyes, no, tears. He fell backwards, with her falling on him. She pulled her lips away briefing, and he began to say something, only to have her lock her lips with him once more. Both of their eyes were closed now, and she slowly pulled her lips away from him. Their eyes were shut, blue still dripping from her and onto him. He didn't open his eyes but he saw her still, her blue. "I've been meaning to do that for a while now..."

 _I'm the fury in your bed,_

Oh.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head,_

Their passion grew feverishly and their care towards each other grew tremendously and their fires burned together brightly and their souls grew with one another bonding and their hearts beat at the same pace together... They never looked back behind them and they moved on, away from the facility, away to new sights and new faces and new people and new places and new feelings. They moved on to see blue skies and red skies and black nights and golden stars and green grass and grey rocks and brown dirt and purple satin and pink faces and white sand and blue oceans and white mountains and orange fruits...

 _Cause I am..._

This is what I wanted. It's everything I... it's her. We're together now.

 _Forget the horror here,_

And red skies and blue skies and black nights and golden stars and red skies and black nights and blacker nights and red skies and blacker nights...

 _Forget the horror here,_

I feel happy... happier than ever before... but something still...

 _Leave it all down here,_

And red skies and nights blacked to the core and no more golden stars and only red skies, red as the fury of Hell and chaotic as itself and...

 _It's future rust and it's future dust,_

Why... it all feels wrong... but I'm happy...

 _Choir of furies in your head,_

The nights remained red and black and red and black. The sky was red and red and red. The grass was red, the rocks were red, the dirt was red, the satin was red, the faces were red, the sand was red, the ocean.. Blue.

 _Choir of furies in your bed,_

It isn't that we're wrong... I can still see blue. Like always. I see blue... but...

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head..._

The ocean was blue.

 _Cause I am,_

What is this telling me... no... why is it blue... no... no... no... Not this blue. Why is it this blue? I want to see her! Show me her, Monado! Wait, this.. this is... not another one!

 _Choir of furies in your head,_

The ocean was blue.

 _Choir of furies in your bed,_

I WON'T GO BACK... DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES... DON'T WAKE UP... DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head..._

The ocean was blue.

 _Cause I am,_

"A-Are you alright? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Blue. Her voice... I know her. Her blue hair, her blue tunic and leggings and... NO! "Come on, get up already." Blue. Her hand came down to help me up, but I still only saw blue surrounding everything. Like looking up through the water, after diving in. NO! Coldness. It's cold. I need to get up... it's cold. Her hand is... cold. Her face is... why?

 _Choir of furies in your head,_

The ocean was blue.

 _Choir of furies in your bed,_

Red and orange and yellow, light bursting from behind her. NO! Her smile, disappearing... her... NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I CAN CHANGE THE FUTURE! I HAVE TO, I HAVE CHANGED IT. I-

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head..._

The ocean was blue.

 _Cause I am._


End file.
